The present invention relates to pressure cooking appliances.
Generally, the locking/unlocking devices of xe2x80x9cbayonetxe2x80x9d type pressure cookers use the alignment between a handle of the pan and a handle of the lid to trigger displacement of a latch.
In one example, a pressure cooker has a handle with a member for locking the lid relative to the pan. The member is movable in a radial direction and has an orifice that, in the closed position, receives an operating valve freely therethrough when the lid is properly closed.
Such locking arrangements require compliance with a chain of multiple design dimensions, that is difficult to achieve. This chain of dimensions comprises dimensions for a large stack of components such as the pan, the fixing pin for the handles, the locking member, the handle of the lid, the lid, the compression of the gasket, etc. This gives rise to major dimensional constraints on the manufacturer, and naturally constitutes a significant industrial drawback. In addition, on xe2x80x9cbayonetxe2x80x9d type pressure cookers, there is only one single position for relative locking between the lid and the pan.
French Patent No. 1,052,130 describes a means for locking the lid relative to the pan. The locking means extends substantially parallel to the wall of the pan and is vertically movable. The locking means is mounted on the lid and is associated with control means, in association with a rated operating valve. The locking means is designed to penetrate into a cavity provided in the handle of the appliance to lock the pressure cooker.
Apart from the relatively rudimentary level of safety that it provides, such a system suffers from the drawback of still requiring compliance with a considerable chain of design dimensions, and such a known device also has only one single closure position.
In one aspect of the present invention, a device for locking/unlocking a pressure cooking appliance with bayonet closure comprises:
a pan having pan ramps;
a lid having lid ramps;
rotary abutment means for preventing rotation of the lid relative to the pan, the rotary abutment means being placed so that, in the closed position, the lid ramps engage the pan ramps and the lid and the pan are prevented from rotating in the direction of rotation that corresponds to closing the appliance; and
locking means for locking the lid relative to the pan, the locking means being mounted to move on the appliance under drive from control means suitable for being actuated by the user between at least one unlocking position enabling the appliance to be opened and at least one locking position in which relative rotation between the pan and the lid is prevented;
the locking means being mounted to move in translation along the wall of the pan in the inter-ramp zone so that, in the locking position, the locking means is in a flush position against the lateral edge of a pan ramp.